Jonathan Jenga
by Lucretia Cyphus
Summary: It's a rainy day in London. Jonathan's passed out on the sofa. Evie teaches Rick an old game from her childhood. Set shortly after Rick and Evie marry, so well before TMR. No smut, it's just not my thing, but references to sex. This is just an idea that I had that seemed fun so I wrote it.


Evie never used to care much about Sundays one way or the other. She was a scholar and a librarian who didn't really have much of a life outside of that, so she didn't really care about having a weekend. But these days she found herself liking them more and more. Especially on days like this.

She was woken by the sound of rain hitting the roof. It was already light in her and Rick's bedroom, and before she was married she might have gotten up simply because it was morning. But as she turned over and saw her new husband still fast asleep, it seemed far more pleasurable to stay in bed.

Rick was lying on his stomach, snoring softly next to her. His arm was tucked under his pillow, but Evie scooted closer and lifted it so she could cuddle closer to him. Although he didn't wake up, he did move closer as she wrapped herself under his arm. Evie gave him a quick kiss before falling back asleep for a while longer.

A few hours later, she was woken again, this time by a few light kisses on her lips. She gave a soft moan and opened her eyes to see bright blue eyes looking at hers.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," she said, and then returned his kiss. He deepened it after a moment, and she felt his hands move underneath her nightgown. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made some soft moaning sounds as they began to make love.

Food was definitely in order after they were both spent. Since they typically gave their two maids Sundays off, they didn't even need to get completely dressed, so they made their way down to the kitchen in their dressing gowns to have a quick meal of bread, cheese, and fruit. It was on their way upstairs, Rick's hands moving around Evie's body as he was clearly ready for a second round, that something caught his wife's eye and she stopped.

"What's going on?" he asked, narrowly avoiding crashing into her.

"Shh," Evie shushed him but she giggled. Rick turned to see what she was looking at, but when he realized what it was, started rolling his eyes.

"I see your brother couldn't even make it to his room," he chuckled, looking at Jonathan lying on his stomach on the sofa, completely immobile. His head was turned away from the couch and his right arm was dangling off of it.

"Apparently not," Evie laughed again. "Must have been a good party."

Rick shrugged and made to move, but Evie stayed where she was. Rick recognized the mischievous grin starting to grace her face, but she wasn't sure what it meant this time.

"What?" Rick asked.

"I'm getting a, well, it's rather childish, but there's a game I used to play when I was a little girl and he'd come home and pass out on the sofa," she explained, still giggly, but looking a bit embarrassed.

"Okay," Rick said, as a way of asking to hear more.

"Well he'd be passed out and refusing to wake, so I'd start taking objects from around the room and stacking them on top of his body until they fell over. If he didn't wake, I'd start again until I had a decent tower. Then if I could get it to stay, I'd leave it until he woke up," she admitted.

"How old were you?" Rick asked, having a hard time picturing this behavior from his wife. The thought made him smile though.

"I think I was ten the first time. Mama and Papa were on an excavation but had left us in London as it was only meant to be a short trip. He was so annoyed with me when I did it. But, it was really funny," she continued, blushing a bit. "I did it a lot after that I admit.I called it 'Jonathan Jenga.'"

Rick took another look at his passed-out brother-in-law and then at his wife. It did sound funny.

"Well, what the hell?" he said, to her surprise. "I'll play if you want."

Evie's look went from amused and embarrassed to absolute delight. She grabbed a large book from the table and placed it on her brother's back. Rick looked around and put another book from the shelf on Jonathan's back. Soon, they had a reasonable stack of books on his back and had moved onto small boxes and other objects.

After about ten minutes, it fell, but as Jonathan didn't wake up, Evie declared a restart and the second time they managed to get fifteen items on his back without any falling, including a small statue on top.

As Evie debated whether to try anything else, Rick came up to her and nearly pushed her against the wall as he began kissing her.

"My, Mr. O'Connell," she said between kisses. "What has come over you?"

"You," he said simply, kissing his wife some more, starting to lead her back to the staircase.

Satisfied that her tower on her brother's back would hold, Evie happily went upstairs and made love to her husband the second time that day. As they cuddled afterwards, they both heard a low crash come from downstairs followed by Jonathan shouting.

"Evie! Rick!"

Evie laughed out loud and Rick kissed her some more.

"He sounds so annoyed," Evie said, laughing.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Rick laughed, holding her closer and kissing her some more.


End file.
